(1) Technical Field
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus and recording medium recording an image processing program, which may be used for electronifying and filing a document.
(2) Related Art
In recent years, a document printed on a paper medium (paper document) is often scanned by a scanner and is electronified to document data, and the document data may be stored in a hard disk, for example, to use. In order to increase the usability of the stored document, some attribute information is generally given to each document data. The typical examples of the attribute information may include a keyword for document search. A user may input a desired keyword through a keyboard in storing document data to register the keyword functioning as attribute information. However, inputting keywords through a keyboard may become burdensome for the user when a large amount of document data has to be handled since the number of keywords to be registered is increased therefor.
Unit